Unbelievable day
by Eurora
Summary: La St Valentin. Si un jour elle a aimé ce jour, aujourd'hui elle le hait de toute son âme, ne veut plus jamais en entendre parler. A cause de quoi ? A cause de qui plutôt... Mais, même quand tout semble perdu, il peut encore y avoir des miracles...


Concours St Valentin : _- Ou, à l'inverse, On demande votre personnage en mariage, racontez l'histoire._

_Ce texte a été fait pour la nécessité d'un concours sur un forum RPG d'Harry Potter ! _

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez =) _

_

* * *

_

**« Unbelievable day »**

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail _

_Maudit jour. Je déteste ce jour._

Elle ne l'avait pas toujours détesté. Quand elle était petite elle aimait bien suivre et espionner les jeunes gens se tenir par la main, s'embrasser ; elle trouvait cela vraiment très amusant... Mais cet âge était révolu. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait leur apporter de s'exhibitionner ainsi devant le monde, _d'exhiber leur amour réciproque_? Que c'était _ridicule _tiens ! Ce n'était que des bêtises. Ils l'énervaient au plus haut point ! Ils n'étaient pas obligés quand même ! Et vas-y que je te fais bien envie tiens ! Pourquoi les gens ressentent-ils toujours le besoin de bien montrer qu'ils sont heureux aux autres qui, eux, étaient seuls, isolés dans leur cœur ? Tonks avait juste envie de leur jeter un sortilège de chauve-furie. Au moins ils la laisserait tranquille. Et vous n'avez pas remarquer en plus que c'était justement quand on ne voulait pas rencontrer de couples, qu'on en rencontrait inévitablement toujours ! A croire que le Destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur elle ! Non mais c'était à en finir par péter un câble !

Les pieds en pendant dans le vide, Tonks se balançait toute seule sur la balançoire qui se trouvait dans le parc en face du parc devant Square Grimmaurd. C'était le matin... Bientôt le midi. Pas n'importe lequel jour, mais ce qu'elle essayait de faire c'était de ne pas y penser. En tous les cas si une chose était certaine c'est que si elle voulait ne pas y penser, elle avait sûrement choisi la mauvaise place. Après tout, la petite maison au numéro 12 lui rappelait trop de choses... Beaucoup trop de choses. La conversation qu'ils avaient eu au sortir de la cuisine, Sirius qui passait par là, jetant un gros froid au passage et embarrassant encore plus le pauvre Rémus... Puis, le livre qu'elle avait eu l'intention d'aller chercher... A l'étage ; aussitôt se superposa de nouveau dans son esprit l'attitude du lycan qui, comme prit au piège, s'était soudain reculer de lui-même contre le mur, choisissant encore une fois la fuite plutôt qu'autre chose : affronter la vérité. Quelques semaines après, il y avait eu la mission à l'allée des embrumes où elle et Ginny avaient été enlevées... Semaines tout simplement horrible... La jeune femme sentit sa mâchoire se resserrer à cette seule pensée et elle donna un mouvement plus abrupte au rythme du balancement de la balançoire qui accéléra du même coup ; elle se retrouva alors projetée un peu plus haut ; le ciel s'interposa sur sa vision. Le ciel d'un bleu presque uni, seulement parsemé de quelques nuages ; au loin des nuages gris, comme présageant quelque chose de mauvais... Un affreux pressentiment la saisit.

_On ne savait pas de quoi était fait le lendemain, c'était l'abrupte vérité. _

Elle détourna les yeux du ciel, s'enlevant du même coup cette vision et la suite lui revint en flash. Sa visite chez elle pour prendre de ses nouvelles deux semaines après leur libération... La joie qui l'avait envahie. La joie mais aussi la tristesse. Puis, le désespoir s'était succédé, et enfin la colère. Mais pour ne pas s'en prendre à lui parce qu'elle en était tout bonnement incapable, ou ne pas avoir à lui reprocher quoique ce soit, elle s'était vengé sur elle-même... Son reflet du moins. Un accès de colère... Dirait-on, davantage un accès de désespoir. Puis, sa fuite de nouveau. Comme d'habitude, prétextant qu'il devait voir Sirius. Tonks n'avait même pas été vérifier, elle n'en avait pas eu le courage ; et puis cela ne la regardait pas après tout... Même si cela l'avait démangeait. _Juste pour savoir._ Mais d'un certain côté cela n'aurait fait qu'alimenter sa rancœur. Sa tristesse. Son regard s'assombrit ; une ombre passa au-devant. Si elle avait eu un miroir devant elle, elle aurait alors constaté que ses cheveux étaient devenus d'un noir de jais, s'accordant davantage avec son humeur._Oui, ça lui arrivait AUSSI d'être de mauvaise humeur !_ Elle n'était pas que la Tonks un peu fofolle et excentrique, celle que rien ne semblait toucher, pas même les moqueries des gens sur son apparence ou autres... Elle aussi pouvait être d'humeur maussade. Parlons des apparences tiens ! Ce mot la ramenait inévitablement à Rémus ; et ce qu'il fallait au mieux éviter d'y penser. _Au mieux.._ Elle arrêta de balancer les jambes, laissant la balançoire s'immobiliser d'elle-même. Non, faire de la balançoire ce n'était pas _que_ pour les enfants. Elle aimait bien un point c'est tout, on allait pas lui reprocher cela aussi, non? Cela lui permettait de mieux réfléchir. C'était le seul endroit qui lui permettait de pouvoir se calmer. Et réfléchir calmement. Le seul moment... Hormis lorsque Rémus se trouvait à proximité... Quoique, sauf ces dernières semaines où elle sentait un mélange de colère, de compassion et d'embarras l'envahir...

_Et bien dorénavant, je vais changer. Si ce n'est que cela, moi aussi je peux être plus sérieuse... Plus mature_.

C'est ainsi qu'elle sortit du parc, frustrée, et un peu frigorifiée pour avoir passée une heure dans le froid. Le pas vif elle traversa la rue pour rentrer dans le 12, Square Grimmaurd, espérant qu'il n'y avait personne ce matin-là. Elle avait l'intention de se poser dans la salle à manger, près du feu, se laisser somnoler et engourdir l'esprit par la chaleur du feu brûlant dans l'âtre. Rester juste ainsi, sans penser à rien. Elle se figea cependant en entrant dans la pièce et se renfrogna. _Non, c'était pas vrai !_ Juste le jour où elle espérait ne pas le rencontrer, elle tombait pile dessus. Elle Arrêtée en plein milieu de la pièce, elle voulut faire demi-tour mais ses pieds refusèrent de lui obéir. Elle soupira finalement. _Non, ce serait un comble qu'elle se mette elle aussi à fuir ! _Il y en avait assez nom d'un hyppogriffe ! Elle lâcha un « Salut » et continua son chemin en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil près du feu. Elle tendit ses mains jointes vers ce dernier et resta bornée dans son silence. **« Juste un peu froid dehors. J'me réchauffe juste un peu. »** Voilà que maintenant elle jugeait nécessaire de se justifier sur ses actes ? Après tout, la maison, cette pièce n'était pas à lui que je sache... Pourtant, elle avait sans doute l'impression de le déranger et comme elle ne le voulait pas, et bien sans doute ressentait-elle le besoin de justifier. _Damned, pourquoi donc n'était-elle pas ressortie de la pièce hein tant qu'il était encore temps ?_ Bah de toute façon, rien ne l'empêchait d'en sortir... Une fois qu'elle se sera un peu réchauffée. C'était vrai qu'en ce début février, l'air était encore assez froid à Londres.

Elle ne le regarda même pas ; elle laissait son regard obstinément fixé sur les flammes crépitantes, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher ou à ne pas montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Par contre, elle se sentait observée avec insistance ça c'était un fait. Elle avait presque la certitude que son regard lui brûlait la nuque. Elle faillit se retourner brusquement en lui demandant ce qu'il avait encore à rester à l'observer ainsi mais elle s'abstint. De toutes façons, elle savait aussi que dès qu'elle croiserait son regard, elle oublierait même jusqu'au moins de ses reproches ou ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. C'était toujours comme cela... Elle n'avait guère d'espoir que cela ne change. Le voulait-elle d'ailleurs vous me direz ? Pas forcément... Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle refusait obstinément de détourner les yeux du feu... Parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être en colère pour avoir l'impression d'exorciser ce qu'elle ressentait ? Une manière comme une autre de se défouler ou tout simplement parce que ressentir de la colère était sans doute plus reposant que se sentir humiliée et rejetée en soi-même ? _Ouais mon petit ! Sache que tu n'es pas le SEUL à te sentir rejeté !_ Voilà, ça c'était dit... Enfin pensé... Étrangement elle se sentait un peu plus calme, mais sa rancœur n'avait pas baissée.

**« Ça va bien? »**

Tonks faillit lever les yeux au ciel devant la voix plus grave que de coutume qui lui était adressée. _Parce qu'elle avait l'air de bien aller là?_ Rémus ou l'Art de poser les questions inutiles. **« Ouais, ça va très bien, merci. »** marmonna t-elle toujours sans le regarder et les mains tendues au plus près du feu... A croire qu'elle voulait entrer dedans. **« Je déteste juste ce jour c'est tout. »** ajouta t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait d'être plus ou moins posée pour illustrer le moins possible son sentiment intérieur... Comment réussissait-il lui à garder toujours la voix calme, à rester aussi posé, presque impassible ? C'était sans doute doute cela qui l'énervait le plus... Le fait qu'il ne réagisse jamais... Presque jamais. **« Pourquoi donc ? »** Tonks se figea. Elle rêvait, n'est-ce pas ? Pincez-là, qu'elle se réveille... Décidément, un seul mot de sa part pouvait vraisemblablement la déstabiliser autant ? La stupéfaction qu'elle en ressentit la fit directement lâcher le feu des yeux. Elle en oublia même son intention de ne le regarder sous _aucun_prétexte quel qu'il fut. Rémus ou les questions qu'il ne fallait pas poser, mais vraiment... C'en était désespérant. Comme si, au final, il ne connaissait pas la raison, hein ? Réfléchis un peu voyons Rémus. Et pas avec ton cerveau comme tu le fait toujours trop habituellement. _Espèce d'idiot, va !_ Elle l'avait seulement pensé mais elle espérait juste que son regard ne parle pas à sa place.

**« ****_Pourquoi ?_****... Tu me demandes pour... »**

D'un coup, elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment envie de répondre ou ne pas plutôt faire comme lui, de tourner les talons, de _prendre la fuite_. Tout simplement. C'était plus facile hein que de répondre de ses paroles ou de ses actes ? Inutile de lui en expliquer la définition du mot « fuir », après tout il devait le connaître par cœur ! N'en était-il pas adepte ? Mais d'un seul coup, son corps avait réagi avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte et elle avait sauté sur ses pieds. Les mains sur les hanches et le regard le toisant de toute sa hauteur pour paraître plus sûre qu'elle ne l'était en vérité – même si elle restait à pas loin d'une bonne tête en-dessous de lui -, elle lâcha d'un ton amer et sarcastique...

**« Nous sommes le... 14 février. Tu connais ton calendrier je suppose ? Tu sais quel jour on est ! Tout comme tu dois savoir ce qu'on est susceptibles de rencontrer ce jour-là – encore plus que les autres jours – dès en sortant de cette maison ! Avec la chance que j'ai je risque d'en croiser à chaque carrefour, quelle aubaine hein ! Non mais pourquoi toujours ****_moi_**** hein tu peux m'expliquer ? Non, bien sûr. » **

… _Pourquoi moi_... Pourquoi elle, pour lui rappeler ainsi ce à quoi elle n'avait pas le droit d'espérer puisqu'il lui rappelait, répétait inlassablement que c'était impossible entre eux. **« … Et je n'aime tout simplement pas CE jour ! Mais en quoi tu as besoin de poser la question, hein? »** Puisque de toutes façons, ça ne l'intéressait pas hein ? Que ça aille ou que ça n'aille pas, ça n'avait aucune importance. Tout simplement aucune. C'était _lui_ et lui seul qui était responsable de son énervement en ce moment, mais il devait s'en foutre n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi il posait toujours les questions qu'il ne fallait pas et qui avait le don de la mettre en rogne ! Elle tourna subitement les talons, dans l'intention de sortir. Voilà, c'était bien sa veine. Elle était venue ici pour se calmer et elle en repartait encore plus en colère ! Non mais vraiment ! Et cela se voyait puisque cette fois ses cheveux avaient viré au rouge vif. Ils n'étaient plus d'un noir de jais, symbolisant ses sombres pensées, mais ils étaient juste rouge de colère... De fureur plutôt ? Il n'avait PAS le droit d'avoir ce pouvoir sur elle ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il contrôlait entièrement ses émotions et par la même son don ! Elle perdait le contrôle total d'elle-même... A croire que ses émotions lui étaient complètement reliées ! Tandis que lui-même restait d'une impassibilité déconcertante et énervante... Pour une fois ne pouvait-il pas s'énerver non ? Au moins elle n'aurait pas cette impression que lui seul contrôlait ses émotions à elle ; au moins aurait-elle l'impression qu'elle était susceptible de le mettre en colère lui aussi ! Une main la saisit et la força à se retourner. Elle dissimula au mieux le frisson qui la saisit à ce contact ; elle fut même en colère contre elle-même bien qu'elle sentit sa colère inévitablement fondre sous son regard. Malgré ses vaines tentatives de se débattre, il la tint fermement... Mais elle continuait toujours de sa débattre, comme si sa survie en dépendait. **« Lâche moi »**, marmonna t-elle entre ses dents serrées. **« Tout de suite. »** Ou quoi ? Ou elle allait crier... ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ferait s'il ne la relâchait pas immédiatement...

D'un seul coup, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, sans doute armée par le seul désespoir qui l'animait elle se dégagea vivement et le trop plein de la colère qu'elle avait accumulée ces dernières semaines se déversa... Sans qu'elle puisse se retenir elle se mit à marteler de ses poings le torse du lycan, espérant lui faire mal peut-être, autant qu'il lui en faisait ; même si elle n'avait guère d'espoir là-dessus... Surtout qu'il ne semblait même pas réagir hormis cet air atterré sur son visage comme s'il était surprit de son attitude ; il essayait de lui attraper les mains mais elle ne se laissa pas faire... Mais au final, il ne semblait même pas y mettre vraiment de cœur pour essayer de l'arrêter. Peut-être qu'il se disait qu'il méritait cette colère contre lui et qu'il préférait la laisser sortir sans agir ? Tant mieux ! Bien sûr qu'il la méritait ! Mais d'un seul coup elle se sentit vidée ; complètement vidée... Ses mains ne visaient pas justes au fur et à mesure et les larmes avaient commencé à emplir ses yeux. Sa vision se déformait même si elle tentait de retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait… Non, il n'allait pas encore la faire pleurer ! Cependant, elle finit par arrêter d'elle-même d'essayer de le frapper. A bout de force. La colère s'évanouit, la tristesse l'envahie à nouveau... Elle ne se sentait même pas plus libérée ! Elle avait encore tant en elle... Ses épaules tremblèrent et cette fois elle fondit littéralement en larmes. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte la seconde d'après qu'elle se trouvait à pleurer contre son épaule dans son étreinte... Étreinte qu'elle se maudit de trouver rassurante après ce qu'elle lui faisait.

**« Je te déteste ! »** s'écria t-elle soudain en se reculant et plantant son regard dans le sien. Malgré les larmes qui maculaient son visage, ses mots avaient été prononcés d'un ton ferme, sans tremblements.

**« Épouse-moi »**. Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

Tonks se surprit à cligner des yeux stupidement. Hein ? _Il avait dit quoi là?_ Parce qu'il croyait l'avoir aussi facilement que cela ? Il se trompait lourdement !

Attendez... Elle avait mal entendu, il n'avait pas dit... Ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait dit, non ? Attendez, il y avait un quiproquo là... Une erreur dans le scénario ! _Parce que c'était impossible !_ Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir aussi facilement.

Combien de fois le lui avait-il répété hein ? Non, elle avait certainement dû mal comprendre. En attendant, elle continuait de le regarder, les yeux ronds... Déconcertée, soudain muette. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Et s'il croyait qu'il pouvait se faire pardonner aussi facilement que cela, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil !... Et jusqu'à l'omoplate ! Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec ses nerfs ni ses sentiments ! **« Rémus John Lupin ! »**, commença t-elle d'une voix forte tout en pouvant l'empêcher de trembler tandis qu'elle essayait toujours de déterminer dans son regard quelque chose qui lui soufflait qu'il lui faisait juste une blague de mauvais goût – même si ce n'était pas son genre -, ou qu'il la faisait encore espérer pour rien... Elle ne vit pourtant rien de tel dans ses yeux. **« Si tu crois qu'il suffit de dire des choses qu'on est loin de penser pour que tout le monde te tombe dans les bras et te pardonne, sache que tu te trompes ! »**. Voilà, c'était dit. Elle avait beau essayer de rester aussi stoïque que lui cependant et cacher l'émotion qui l'animait, ou l'incertitude, ses cheveux qui passaient successivement du bleu clair au rouge foncé en passant par le rose qui lui était habituel, illustraient en eux-mêmes le trouble dont elle était envahie... _Satané don !_ **« … Et lourdement ! »** Acheva t-elle en pointant son index directement sur sa poitrine. Sans trembler.

**« Je... Ce n'était pas des mots en l'air... Je le pensais vraiment... »**, murmura t-il dans un souffle et que l'émotion rendait encore plus grave.

Non, il ne l'aurait pas. _Non, il ne m'aura pas._ Hors de question qu'elle tombe encore dans le piège.

Tonks l'observa cependant plusieurs secondes, incapable de prononcer un mot, décontenancée au plus haut point. Pourtant, le rythme de son cœur s'était relativement accéléré... _Par Merlin, il tombait à chaque fois dans le panneau celui-là !_ Pourtant, n'était-ce pas une légère rougeur qui venait d'apparaitre sur les pommettes de ses joues...? Je parle de celles de Rémus là ! Non, c'était son imagination. Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était... **« Je ne te crois pas. »** Sa voix était tremblante, bien moins sûre d'elle à présent. **« Je ne te crois ****_plus _****! »** Ça, c'était davantage pour essayer de se convaincre elle-même. Non, elle ne le croyait plus, il allait encore l'avoir comme d'habitude, elle allait _encore_ tomber dans le panneau ! Décidément, il savait la tenir hein et elle s'en voulut subitement de cela ! Cependant, elle ne chercha pas à reculer lorsqu'il se rapprocha tout doucement mais sûrement d'elle. Non plus quand elle le sentit si proche qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé, non plus lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle sur son visage... Non plus quand il vint encadrer son visage de ses mains. Et encore moins lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. _Elle avait perdu la lutte._ Comme toujours, avec lui... Mais les sentiments qui l'animait étaient trop forts pour pouvoir être battus. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Plus fort que la colère, plus fort que la tristesse. Plus fort que le Bien ou le Mal, plus fort que la Mort ou la Vie. _Plus fort que tout..._ Il n'y avait qu'un seul être possible au monde pour vous faire perdre l'esprit autant. Elle, c'était lui. Alors que déjà son cœur s'était enchaîné à lui dès la première seconde où elle avait rencontré son regard, et que ce moment symbolisait celui où il avait été trop tard, le moment où le processus avait été enclenché. Mais pour une fois, elle avait ce qu'elle rêvait non ? Pour une fois elle avait ce après quoi elle courrait depuis des mois, alors elle serait bien idiote de finalement le repousser et fuir ? Tonks abattit ses dernières murailles et se laissa aller à espérer de nouveau...

_I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream _


End file.
